Many automotive vehicles employ headlamps that use tungsten-halogen light bulbs. These light bulbs are often fitted to a right-angled socket that includes means for receiving a connector. The socket includes an aperture at the angled portion that allows access to the bulb lead-ins and the connector contacts so that they can be welded or otherwise attached together to form lugs so that electrical connection can be made from the connector to the bulb.
In the past it has been the practice to dispense a viscous sealant material into the aperture after the welds have been made to seal the lugs from the environment. A substantially flat cover was then applied to the aperture for aesthetic purposes. In spite of these efforts it has been found on occasion that corrosion can affect the lugs and interfere with the lamp performance. It has been determined that the problem is caused by the difficulty in controlling the amount and location of the sealant.